


When Cas Meets Dean

by XxTime_TravelerxX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Rock Star!Dean, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Work In Progress, first submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTime_TravelerxX/pseuds/XxTime_TravelerxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's in a semi-famous rock band and Castiel is one of his biggest fans. One day, when Dean's hanging out in a coffee-shop, while on tour, he introduces himself to Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demon Slayers' Coming to Town

Castiel's life changed one fateful day when he met Dean Winchester, lead guitarist of the band Demon Slayers, at a coffee shop.

It all started with the radio. Cas turned it on the radio to listen to some music or the news while he got ready for school, as he usually did. He buzzed around his apartment trying to find some clean pants and something to eat. He was rushing, as he had just woke late that morning.

"Demon Slayers is celebrating their last date of their tour by coming to town on March 20th. Get your tickets while you still can, folks. This one is going to sell out fast." The radio announcer said as Cas pulled on a pair of pants.

He paused and perked his ears when he heard the band's name.

"Oh my god, they're finally coming here! I have to buy tickets immidately. I wonder if my friend, Anna, wants to go with me. She loves them!" He excitedly murmured to himself as he grabbed a cereal bar and did up his fly.

He rushed out the door, and hoped he wasnt late for the city bus. He skipped his college class to go stand in line to buy tickets for Demon Slayers. HIs favourite member was Dean WInchester. Dean was the 'bad boy' who drove a '67 Impala. It is said that his younger brother is studying to become a lawyer. Cas was all kinds of gay for Dean. After a while, Cas pulled out his phone to call Anna.

"Hey Anna. Did you hear Demon Slayers is coming to town?"

"NO WAY! I LOVE THEM!" She screeched on the other side.

"Yeah, I know! I'm skipping class to get tickets, do you want to come with me?"

"Yes! I'll be sure to pay you back as soon as possible though."

It was the middle of December and Cas couldn't even feel the cold as he stood in line with other fans to buy his tickets. He couldn't help but feel that he should have called in to purchase his tickets. But he was near the front of the line and he hoped he would get good seats. Cas put his hands in his pockets and eagerly bounced from foot to foot as the people in front of him bought their tickets. He finally got to where you buy the tickets from.

"2 tickets to see Demon Slayers. Best seats you have."

The girl at the desk gave him a price and told him they'd call when he could pick up the tickets.

He practically skipped out of the building and for the rest of the day, he hung around his apartment blasting music and studying for his class. 

After Anna was done class, she came over to his apartment with sandwiches.

"Hey, Cas. I brought sandwiches."

"Oh hey, Anna. Sit down"

"So did you get us good tickets?" she asked as she set the sandwiches on the coffee table in front of him.

"How good does 3rd row, center sound?" he grabbed one of the sandwiches as Anna sat down.

"NO WAY!"

"Yeah."

"YOU DIDN'T"

"I DID. I CAN'T WAIT."

*3 months later on March 15th*

Cas awoke in a flutter of excitement. He suddenly remembered that 5 days from then he was going to see Demon Slayers. He had marked the date down on his calendar. He got up from his bed and grabbed clean clothes from his closet floor. It was a Sunday around 10:30am and he didnt have class so he figured he would maybe do something with Anna.

He pulled on some black jeans and a casual light blue shirt, as he made his way to the kitchen. When he cooked, he liked to have a CD or something on. Cas looked through the few CDs he had in a box, beside his stereo, for the latest Demon Slayers CD. When he found it, he took out the CD carefully and put it in the stereo, then pressed play.

He walked over to the fridge to take out the eggs, when the sound of rock music filled the kitchen. As Cas made scrambled eggs with cheese, he sang along out of tune and danced. It was quite the sight to see him try to dance, sing, and make eggs. He wiggled his hips, and splashed eggs as he tried to mix them. He was neither a good cook or a good dancer.

He moved the eggs from the pan to the plate, grabbed a plate and made his way to the couch dancing. He tried to sing the songs through a mouthful of eggs, silently thankful he had no roomates. After he was done his eggs and rinsing the plate, Anna texted him asking to go to the mall with her. He replied sure, he wanted to get another Demon Slayer shirt before the concert.

An hour later, he grabbed his wallet and bus pass so he could meet up with Anna. When he finally got there, Anna was waiting outside the entrance where the bus stop was. Her red hair blew in the light breeze as she waved Cas over. He practically skipped over.

"Were you waiting long?" Cas greeted Anna.

"10 minutes, not too long. It's kind of nice out."

Cas looked at the slush on the ground and back at Anna. He shrugged and started walking toward the entrance.

*3 hours of intense shopping later*

It was about 2:30pm and Cas was getting worn down. He had only bought a CD and a new Demon Slayers shirt, but he was carrying nearly all of Anna's bags.

"Do you have to go into every store? I feel like I should be your boyfriend carrying all these bags."

"I have to look at the selection, Cas. Besides," she turned and looked at him "you're a little too gay for me."

"I would pretend to be shocked but I'm tired."

"Can't even pretend a little?"

"No" Cas rolled his eyes as Anna drifted into another store.

For the rest of the week, nothing happened and Cas anxiously counted down the days till he would see his favourite band.

On Friday, Cas was too excited to go to class so he invited Anna over and they jammed out for the afternoon. Anna left around 4 so she could get ready for the concert. Cas changed into his new shirt and around 6 grew so anxious that he went to the coffeeshop down the street.


	2. Coffeehouse Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Anna, you'll never guess who I just met"

Cas ordered his coffee and sat down at the table, in the corner, beside the window. It was a gorgeous evening, Cas observed as he sipped his coffee. He took off his jacket and layed it across the back of his chair.

Across the coffeehouse sat lead guitarist of Demon Slayers, Dean Winchester. No one bothered Dean because no one even reconized him. Dean was observing Cas from his seat. HIs hair looked very soft, and when he turned his head to look around, Dean noticed his piercing blue eyes. He was smitten. He grabbed his own jacket and coffee, and made his way over to him.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" the man's sudden gruff voice jolted Cas out of his daydream

"I-uh- there's tons of-" Cas fiddled with his coffee and looked up. "I mean, sure" He almost definitely reconized him.

"Thanks" The man put down his jacket and coffee, and sat down. "Dean Winchester." He held out his hand.

"Ca-C-Castiel" He shook his hand and was completely taken back.

"I like the shirt" Dean nodded at Cas' shirt.

"I just bought- thanks"

"You coming to my concert tonight, Cas?"

"Yeah, I mean, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Where's your seat?"

"3rd row, center. I'm going with my friend."

"Come meet me backstage after the show." He handed him 2 passes from his pocket. Cas completely shocked. "I'd love to talk more but I have to leave. Need a ride?"

"Wow- I- sure. Thanks." Dean got up and put on his jacket. He started to walk away, expecting Cas to follow.

"Well, are you coming or what?" Cas hurriedly put on his jacket, grabbed his coffee, and followed Dean into his limo.

They talked a lot more in the limo. They talked about music, mainly. Cas and Dean immidately hit it off. They cracked jokes until they got to the arena. They got out of the limo and before Dean could get ushered away, he slid a piece of paper into Cas' hand.

"You better come see me, after." he said with a wink.

After Dean walked away, Cas stood in shock and felt the paper in his hand grow damp. He suddenly remembered it and unfolded to see. He was almost shocked to see Dean's number on it. Or someone else's? Cas took out his phone and called Anna.

"You'll never believe what just happened to me." He said as soon as she answered.

 "Castiel, what?" She sounded slightly irritated.

"Guess who I just met?"

"Who?"

"No, guess." he grew antsy.

"From the tone of your voice, I'd say it was a member of Demon Slayers or something."

"Ding. Dean Winchester."

The line grew silent for a few seconds. Cas worried she thought he was kidding. "Anna?"

"No way. Really?"

"I got his number and backstage passes." He took them out to look at them. "VIP, Anna."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. Get your ass down here and hang out with me before the show."

"Half an hour. I'll be there in half an hour, okay?"

"Alright. See ya." He hung up the phone and found something to keep him busy until Anna got there.

When Anna got there and found him, her hair shined and she was wearing her Demon Slayers shirt with tight black jeans. Cas showed her the VIP passes and handed her one.

"You weren't kidding about the passes."

"No I wasn't and," he reached into his pocket for Dean's number then unfolded it and showed it to her. "look"

Anna gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "No. Actually?"

"He gave it to me himself."

"Oh my- Cas."

"I know."

*a little while later*

It was the beginning of the concert and Dean's band was playing their third song. The crowd was very excited, Cas and Anna, along with everyone else, were standing, screaming along the words to the songs and jumping around.

"I'm so glad we bought tickets" Cas yelled into Anna's ear.

"Glad you asked me to come" she yelled back.

To fully understand the energy in the arena, you would definitely need to be there. Cas was sure he saw a girl faint. He wondered if Dean could see him, probably not though.

*not too long after that*

After the concert, Cas grabbed Anna's wrist and together they tried to find their way through the crowd to get backstage. One of their managers tried to stop them from coming to meet the band backstage.

"We've got backstage passes" Cas tried to explain as he grabbed his pass "See?" He turned to Anna to make sure she had hers out. Anna grabbed hers and showed it to him.

"Alright, alright." The man opened the door behind him and ushered them in.

When they were in they saw the band just hanging out. Anna nearly fainted.

"Coffee shop Cas" Dean greeted him from where he was seated on a grungy couch.

"Hi Dean. Hi guys." Cas waved feeling extremely shy.

Cas felt Anna tug on his sleeve. He looked at her, confused.

"You weren't kidding. Oh my God." she whispered.

"Speak up, sweetheart" one of Dean's bandmembers said to Anna "No one can hear you"

"I said you weren't kidding to Cas"

"Why?"

"Cas told me he met Dean. Didn't say where though. He also said Dean got us these passes."

"Coffeehouse. We met at that coffeehouse by my apartment."

"You live by there? Sweet, whenever I come here I always go to that coffeeshop" Dean was excited.

"Yeah, do you travel here often?"

"When I'm not on tour. Id love to live here"

"Really?"

"Yeah, come sit with me." Dean patted the cushion beside him.

Cas sat beside him and Anna somehow managed to find someone to talk to without Cas.

"Wait, so, why did you want to come sit with me in the coffee shop?"

"Uh" Dean ran a hand through his hair. "I- Your blue eyes."

"My eyes, really?"

"They are, like, piercing and with that dark hair, its quite the mix." Dean blushed a little.

The 2 men talked the night away, almost. They didn't even notice the people leaving and entering the room. To them, it was only like one another existed.

"My band is going out to celebrate the last date of our tour soon. I'd really love to see you again. Where's your apartment at? I want to hang with you tomorrow or something."

"Let me get some paper" Cas got up and found some paper and a pen. He wrote down his address and apartment number. "This is it. Do you want me cell number too?" He handed the paper to Dean.

"That'd actually be great. Would you mind adding it?"

"Not a problem." He wrote down his cell number and handed it back to him.

"And you have my cell number. Don't go losing it or anything. I'll call you."

"Alright. Goodnight Dean" Cas got up and searched the room for Anna. When he located her, they left together.

It was around quarter to 3 in the morning when Cas got back. He immidately put Dean's number in his cell and went to bed with butterflies in his stomach.

He felt like he had only slept for half an hour or so when he was awakened by his cell ringing by his head. He pressed the talk button and held it to his ear.

"Hello." Cas' sleepy voice was the only noise in the apartment.

"Hi. This is Dean. I just- just wanted to say hi." Dean's slurred voice said over the phone.

"Dean?.....Oh hi Dean. Are you drunk?" Cas sat up and ruffled his hair.

"A little. Okay, well, very. But- uhh....."

"What?"

"You're- you're sexy."

"Okay"

"No, like actually."

"Go to bed, Dean. You're drunk. You dont know what you're saying."

"I-I lost my room key. Can I- Can I come over and crash on your couch?"

Cas looked at the clock. It read 5:38am.

"Alright. I guess so. Couldn't you crash with one of your bandmates or something?"

"They all left. They're in bed or something"

"Okay. Take a cab on your way over. Do you still have the paper?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. See you soon"

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this story.


End file.
